Protragonists Vs Antagonists!
by PICKLED CHEESE
Summary: A story about a mass murdering phycopath and a explosive maniac gathering a group of allies to thwart a mysterious organisation known by very few as THE ANTAGONISTS GROUP! Who will prevail in this epic battle between protragonists and antagonists!
1. Chapter 1

**PICKLED CHEESE: Yay my first fanfic and my first chapter. Hope you like it. I tried my best so please don't flame or I'll cry and then hunt you down and stick a torch down your throat.=) Anyway this is about my WOW characters but its not there exact name as it doesn't have accents. Also I don't mind criticisim as long as it is constructive same is with praise. I would also like a balnce of constructive praise and criticism as I think too much praise or criticism is bad. So yea..... ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Mass Murder and High Explosives!

"**We need more guards we're getting annihilated down here!" Shouted a guard endowed in matching silver amour and helmet. ****The amour had a blue outline. Also he had a blue tabard outlined in gold with a blue and golden lion. He rushed into a group of other guards equipped with identical gear.**

**Suddenly an explosion appeared where the guards huddled and they were sent flying. From the smoke a person's figure around there late 20's could be seen. As the smoke cleared there stood a man, the slight breeze brushing against his gingery brown hair and beard. He had a black and purple robe with orange lines on the waist, shoulder and wrist. His hands were covered by a black, yellow and green glove with an oil rag on his right wrist. His shoes were a dark brown pair of boots. Underneath the robe he has blue trousers and a red shirt.**

"**Charge!!!" Yelled a guard to his comrades. **

**The man readied himself before shooting out a blackish purple ball of shadow that struck a guard. The guard flew backwards and hit a tree; the tree got obliterated and turned into nothing but splinters. A guard ran up to the man who just pulled out a sharp pointed dagger a bit like a Christmas tree, and slashed the guard in half, then he shot another blackish purple ball but this time he aimed at the captain. The captain dodged and then remarked that the technique was the shadow bolt making him a warlock.**

"**He must have a summon some were look out!" Commanded the captain.**

"**A summon? You underestimate me fool. Jaktuk, Grimmoth, GO!" Ordered the warlock and then a skinny black demon jumped forth from behind the warlock, whilst a dark blue blob of shadow rose up from the ground. The skinny one had green menacing fire surrounding him but other than that it wasn't that threatening. It had a pointy nose and pointy ears. Two black horns were sticking out of its head. It had little claws and its eyes glowed a bright, luminous yellow. The other one had glowing white eyes and was very bulky. He had purple bracers that had a gold trim with each bracer having three luminous green gems.**

"**What! An imp and voidwalker at the same time. No warlock has been able to do that and not one of them have drop dead half way through." The captain yelled worryingly. **

**Then Grimmoth (who is the voidwalker), grabbed two guards and smashed their heads together and crushed their skulls. Jaktuk (who as you may have figured out is the imp) jumped onto the warlocks shoulder and shot a bolt of fire at a guard who got launched into a tree causing it to catch on fire. The tree then fell on three other guards, setting them on fire as well and frying them to death. Grimmoth saw this and got niffed that Jaktuk had more kills so charged at the swarm of guards and suddenly disappeared. The guards were confused but didn't to figure it out as then a swarm of shadow hands came out from underneath them and dragged them down into the shadows. Grimmoth emerged from the ground victorious. **

**This little competition went on for a while but then the warlock moved his hand at the group of guard's and suddenly fireballs rained down from the sky and burnt them to a crisp.**

"**Grimmoth, Jaktuk stand back, the captain is mine." The warlock said in a sinister manner. **

**The summons ran behind him and waited in eagerness to watch the battle. The warlock pulled out a little wand with a glowing green gem on the end. He swung it and a stream of miniature weak shadow bolts flew out at the captain. The captain swung his blade and sliced the shadow balls in half to which then dispersed into thin air.**

"**Remember the name David, it will be the name of the man that will kill you." Said the captain smirking. **

**He then charged at the warlock swinging his shiny blade, however the warlock sidestepped, getting his dagger out while he was doing so. The warlock though barley dodged and got a slight cut on his chest.**

"**Damn you're good." The man exclaimed.**

"**I'm not the captain of a Stormwind guards for nothing." David replied.**

**The warlock swung his dagger downwards whilst swinging his wand sideways almost as if he was making a cross mark. However David sidestepped the first swing and ducked the other strike. The captain then did a rising uppercut with his shiny sword but the warlock sidestepped in time to avoid it. Suddenly the guard set on fire and immediately afterwards shadows started bursting from David's body.**

"**AGHHH, that hurt and it's still hurting meaning it must be the spell immolate followed by corruption. AGULLGH a-also they seem to be hurting more than it should do m-meaning you used curse of elements." ****David bellowed in agony. **

**The warlock simply nodded then dashed towards David and stabbed David him in the chest, unexpectedly an explosion occurred from the dagger, flung back from the force of the explosion David fell on the floor.**

"**You bast....." David whispered his last words but didn't succeed, as he died. **

**The warlock then summoned a horse that had a mane made of fire and dashed off to the distance with Grimmoth and Jaktuk.**

"**Master that wound... does it hurt?" Grimmoth asked.**

"**How many times must I tell you, call me Warrock, but no, it doesn't?" Warrock (the warlock) replied.**

"**Can we get food, I'm hungry?" Asked Jaktuk**

"**It's your turn to hunt Jaktuk, good luck." Warrock evilly smiled as he said it implying that Jaktuk would have to do it. Jaktuk sighed and jumped off Warrock's shoulder and ran into Elwynn Forest.**

**

* * *

**

**In a barren desert a bunch of large, metallic robots were encircling a bear but this bear was different as it was pure white except the odd yellow and brown markings on its shoulders. Also it had horns pointing forward as if they were directed at the enemy. **

**The bear was not the slightest bit worried as it then charged at one of the robots and shoulder barged it. The robot fell to pieces then the bear slashed another three in half with its sharp claws. A robot charged from behind but the bear just kicked it with bone breaking force. He then bit one of the robots heads and crushed it between its jaws. Suddenly a bullet flew at rapid speeds and pierced the bear's hide by its ribcage. The bear then rushed at the robot that shot the bullet and ripped it apart.**

**Panting the bear had an odd green energy surround it followed by a puff of smoke and a middle aged tauren stood in its place. He had two white horns pointing forward and white skin. He wore a waist long blue cloak and a pair of goggles covered his eyes. He had a patchy orange skin shoulder pads with white fur linings and a belt at his waist which was black with a red trim and a golden pattern on the centre. His ankle guards (because he has hoof's he doesn't need shoes,) had the bottom half brown and top half red while his hands (aka two fingers and a thumb,) were covered by brown gloves that had grey trims. He wore a purple shirt that was laced together over a green and black shirt.**

**Blood poured from his wound but he did not let this bother him and proceeded to take parts from the robots rather than heading to a doctor. After a while he started to walk towards the grassy area, heading for the colossal mountain like place. There was a ramp that led up to what looked like a lift and so he walked into it and waited a while before it then started to rise upwards. **

**The lift halted at the peak of the mountain and there was a whole tribal city before him. He didn't seem surprised and lots of people greeted him kindly and he greeted them back. He ventured towards an engineer in the streets and handed over the parts.**

"**Thanks Turnip you're always useful at getting parts." The goblin engineer exclaimed.**

"**No prob, you teach me about explosives and I'll help you." Replied Turnip (the tauren). **

**Then the goblin spotted the blood and worriedly looked at Turnip. **

"**I'm going to Sheal and the other Runetotems to train, they will heal it." Turnip answered. So as he said he went to Sheal his druid trainer to train and get healed.**

"**Turnip you have to stop injuring yourself every day." Sheal Runetotem said almost as if she was worried. **

"**It doesn't even hurt so it isn't bad." Turnip said as if he didn't care it was there. **

**Sheal pulled the bullet out and looked at it closely and then began to heal Turnip with an odd green energy.**

"**Identify this Turnip." Sheal asked the tauren as she handed over the bullet. Turnip only glanced at it, but recognised it immediately.**

"**It's a tracking device, gnome style," Turnip said calmly "meaning there's going to be an attack here."**

"**WHAT!!!!! Warn everyone alert Cairne Bloodhoof!" Sheal screamed. Turnip walked to Cairne and showed him the tracker, Cairne nodded and called the men to arms.**

**The tauren's waited patiently at both the lifts. At the one Turnip was positioned at he spotted a rouge stealthing past. Turnip smiled evilly as then the rouge got blown to smithereens by a high explosive mine. The others saw this and then suddenly a bunch of alliance attacked the tauren. Turnip threw a bunch of high (for him low) explosives at the alliance and blew them up. Then he turned into his bear form and rushed forwards towards the rest of the alliance and began to beat them to a pulp. **

**A dwarf warrior rushed at Turnip and swung his axe down on the druid but he luckily dodged and clawed at the dwarf. The dwarf dodged though and went to strike again but was shot by a tauren hunter. Turnip then picked up the dwarf by the chest with his teeth and crushed the dwarf's chest, blood pouring from the dwarf's carcass. **

**Eventually the battle stopped and the tauren cleared the place of the body's. Luckily only 2 tauren died. **

"**That was fun." Turnip said happily.**

"**Only because you got to blow stuff up." Sheal replied.**

"**Anyway I gotta go make more explosives for tomorrow. See ya." Turnip waved farewell to his trainer and walked to his house. **

**But rather than making more bombs he went to bed and fell asleep instead. **

* * *

**With this fic I'll update whenever I want to as I have no update schedule. Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Protragonists Vs. Antagonists!**

**PICKLED CHEESE!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

I UPDATED, ITS A MIRACLE!

**I dunno what to type so SWISS CHEEESE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Odd faces.**

**The human sat on a charred tree stump in a dark forest, as his voidwalker threw some logs on top of some dried out leaves.**

"**Now we just wait for Jaktuk and I can cook what he brings back." The warlock said quietly to his minion.**

"**Master, I mean Warrock, should I find him?" The shadowy blob asked.**

"**No," Warrock replied, pausing briefly "He'll be fine."**

**Meanwhile Jaktuk jumped from tree to tree. Soon he came across a big pumpkin patch with lots of boars. One boar in particular was very plump. Jaktuk decided that this would be his target. A well aimed fireball struck it in its side knocking it over. This alarmed the boars who stopped snacking on the pumpkins immediately all charged at the tree Jaktuk was in. The stampede knocked the tree down with ease.**

"**THIS WAS NOT IN MY CONTRACT!" The imp yelled as he fell. The boars, including the one that was first hit, rushed at their victim once again, revenge on their minds. Swiftly he leaped over their heads and shot a huge volley of fireballs at the crowd, killing quite a few. This did not phase the remaining few who went in for the attack again but Jaktuk used a fire breath that burned the rest of the stampede. The fire wielder sighed and then started to drag all the bodies with a lot of rope his master had made.**

"**It's late and he still not back... are you sure I shouldn't search?" Grimmoth questioned his master.**

"**He is nearby, I can tell." Warrock simply said. **

**Then a tired imp walked into the clearing with about 15 dead boars being dragged behind him. The ginger human smiled manically at this and immediately a fireball rained from the sky onto the logs. Everyone placed the boars around the fire so they could begin cooking. **

**About 2 hours later they were feasting on the hoard of boars but then a rustling sound was heard in the nearby bushes. Warrock stared intently at the bush.**

"**Is something wrong?" A fattened Jaktuk asked. Warrock simply replied by firing a shadowbolt at the bush.**

"**AGHHH," Yelled a higher pitch voice than the sort Warrock was used to "What are you doing you mad man!" A small gnome like figure was yelling at Warrock. This gnome was almost completely covered in a black robe.**

"**If you think you can kill me then you're wrong, RAIN OF FIRE!" The human yelled as fireballs rained down on the poor little gnome. **

"**NO, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not here to be violent I'm here to eat" The gnome said as he barely dodged the fire. One fireball hit his robe and burnt it to a crisp revealing his vibrant green gloves, light brown trousers, and a white undershirt. **

**The gnome got slightly angry at this and yelled back at the homicidal maniac "How dare you burn my disguise, do you know who I am!"**

"**No, and nor do I care. Now die!" Warrock replied as he fired his shadowbolt straight at the gnome.**

"**I am Ping an expert mage!" Ping yelled as he dodged the shadowbolt and his purple cape waved in the air "Violence is a last measure but you've forced me to use my attack. ARCANE MISSILE!" A swarm of small white glowing missile like things flew at Warrock and his two still eating companions. **

**The warlock and his demons saw this threat this attack posed and jumped out of the way. Grimmoth on the other hand retreated swiftly into the shadows due to his inability to jump, just narrowly avoiding the mage's spell. The magic missiles of arcane created an explosion, destroying the clearing and all the uneaten boars. A crater was all that was left.**

"**Wow he's stronger than I thought." Warrock thought to himself. Ping, seeing nothing but a crater where the attacker and his compatriots had stood, walked off thinking he had eliminated the threat. **

"**I'm glad he didn't hit." Warrock said still a bit surprised. Never before had he seen someone so strong. **

**He stared at the direction the gnome's attack landed. Grimmoth then emerged from the crater, and looked around the general vicinity. Noting the loss of the meals Grimmoth commented to himself "Gnomes, Damn."**

"**Are you okay?" Jaktuk asked.**

"**I'm fine." Warrock replied and then shouted out to his other summon "Are you okay?"**

"**I' am fine." The shadowy blob of midnight blue goo shouted back.**

**Deciding not to linger any longer at this ruin of a clearing the human summoned his blazing horse, hopping onto it and speeding off. His summons's thus follow. What they didn't know was that they were galloping in the same direction as the gnome mage. **

* * *

**As the group journeyed through the forest they encountered many worthless critters that they killed and skinned in a matter seconds. To talk of them is not necessary thus we go to the point where the alliance group came upon a big lake that shined in the early morning light. **

"**Let's go over there, I need a drink." Warrock said to his summons as they began walking over to the glistening lake. The water was so clear they could see the bottom, but the most surprising part was the fact that they could also see their reflection perfectly.**

**"I look awsome." Jaktuk said to himself.**

"**INTRUDERS!" A voice bellowed from the other side of the lake. The group looked up and saw a man cloaked in a red robe.**

"**The Defias have guts don't they." Warrock smirked as he charged his shadowbolt. **

**He fired it at the robed enemy of which had tried charging his own spell but got blasted away. As Defias rouges came out from behind the forest tree's Grimmoth went into the shadows to prepare his stealthy attack. Jaktuk on the other hand jumped on Warrock's head and shot a fireball to set some of the coming rouges on fire. Warrock jumped over to the other side of the river and used his infamous hellfire, that burnt everything around the user, even himself. Grimmoth emerged from the shadows and begun dragging groups of enemies to their demise. As an enemy warrior charged at Grimmoth he swiftly delivered an uppercut to the warrior. Jaktuk jumped off of Warrock whilst shooting fireballs into the air and landed on Grimmoth. All the Defias in between the warlock and his voidwalker were burnt by the pyromaniac imp's fireballs. Grimmoth then proceeded to charge into a huge group of Defias and started to spin. As the voidwalker span Jaktuk used a fire breath and they created a burning tornado that would pummel anyone that got too close and fry anyone else. Warrock then used his spell Rain of Fire to burn any out of range of the tornado. This deadly combo finished the lot of them so the group went onwards as if nothing had occurred.**

"**Try to fight rather than just die." Warrock cackled maniacally as he stepped over the burning corpses. The group continued onwards, with each step they took they came closer to a large tower and began to hear a distant conversation from within said tower.**

"**You where talking to him weren't you?" Said one person who had a very gruff voice.**

"**I wanted some food and he tried killing me! You call that a conversation?" Shouted a high-pitched and memorable voice.**

"**Eye of Killrog." Warrock whispered as a floating green eye appeared and floated inside. **

**There were a lot of guards within the large building but the thing that caught Warrock by surprise was who they were interrogating. A small, familiar gnome mage was tied to a chair as a big man interrogated him.**

"**Watch ya seeing?" Jaktuk inquisitively asked.**

"**It's that gnome..." Warrock answered "he's being interrogated by a big dude."**

"**Shall we leave him?" Grimmoth asked raising an invisible eyebrow (How does he raise an eyebrow?). **

"**Let's help him." Warrock finally replied after a momentary pause and smirked. Both summons looked shocked. "I want payback from earlier, besides he'd offer me a nice challenge for once." **

**They all nodded as they blew a hole in the wall in unison. **

"**WHAT THE MUFFIN!" Shouted the tough guy as he got knocked down by the sudden explosion.**

"**Time to SLAUGHTER!" Warrock yelled as he launched a storm of shadow bolts at the unsuspecting guards. **

**Grimmoth did his usual 'dash into a group of enemies' technique as Jaktuk used his fire breath ninjutsu I mean spell, yeah spell, he's a imp not a ninja. Before the guards at front could even scream like a bunch of sissy's for their life they got mowed down by the swarm of attacks. The other guards thought they were tough men but we know they aren't and ran at Warrock. He simply flicked his wrist and they fell to their knees screaming in pain as they had fire burst from their body (this is searing pain by the way). As Warrock tortured his foes Grimmoth shot his fists out at two guards who tried to pounce on Jaktuk who was getting the gnome out of the rope.**

"**Thanks a lot," the gnome said, "I'll deal with the rest." He started to charge a spell as fire surrounded his hands. The tough man stood up and punched the floor making an the floor tremble. Warrock and Jaktuk jumped, whereas Grimmoth grabbed the big man before he could do more harm to the innocent flooring.**

"**ARGHHH LET ME GO!" Bellowed the macho man. A few other guards jumped at Grimmoth who to dodge the attacks let go of the big man and seeped into the floor.**

"**PYROMANCE!" The gnome roared as flames erupted from around the big guy and his-soon-to-be-dead men and engulfed them. The bright magic flames rapidly turned the men into cinders and Warrock looked on, amused by the entertainment. As the flames cleared all that remained were the badly burnt (understatement of the year) men.**

"**Thanks for saving me there, my name is Ping." The annoyingly strong gnome chirped. **

**Warrock paid him no attention and turned round to leave. **

"**Hey we make a good team maybe we should for a group. What you wanna call it, I think a cool name would be Spellfling! What do ya think?" There was no reply. "I take that as a yes then. ALRIGHT!" The hyperactive gnome shouted.**

"_**Dear lord, help me." **_**Warrock thought. They didn't know it at the time but their paths would soon intertwine with many more and with those many they would journey across the land on their great adventure.**

**

* * *

**

**Turnip lay deep in thought on his hammock. **

"_**Why do I keep on thinking about her. Maybe it's time I leave here and complete my dream. But to do that I'm gonna have to do one last thing." **_**The druid thought to himself. He went over to his workbench and reached for the draw, pulling out an old, dusty blueprint and picked up his tools.**

**After a while Turnip had finished and decided to go and see his teacher, Sheal, to explain what he was going to do.**

"**I'm going on an adventure!" Turnip exclaimed joyfully.**

"**Okay, it's not as if I'm not gonna let you, but just remember you're always welcome here." Sheal calmly replied.**

"**Alright, time to adventure!" Turnip shouted as he dashed out but, leaped into the air and turned into a sabre tooth tiger and dashed off.**

**His paws collided with the dusty floors of Mulgor, his feat steaming from the plains hot grounds. In his sabre tooth tiger form the journey through the uninteresting Mulgor was made quickly and within silent, eventless minutes the druid had reached Bloodhoof village. **

**Transforming back into his regular tauren form as a cautionary method in case his menacing cat form scared off his fellow peoples, Turnip walked on through the village. Often did he bump into acquaintances and for the hell of it talked to them, telling them all about what he was doing. **

**In doing so his eye wandered and caught sight of an unfamiliar rotting face. By the lake of Bloodhoof village Turnip spotted an undead women cloaked in heavy-looking metal gear. She had dark red and black mail gear, mostly with spikes on it, also on her back was a huge great sword with demonic patterns.**

"**You ain't from around here are you?" Turnip asked.**

"**What gave you that idea?" The undead women answered in a croaky voice.**

"**The fact that you're a rotting, walking, talking corpse." Turnip laughed "You don't see many of them around here." He smirked but the woman frowned disapprovingly.**

"**Could you help me?" The corpse asked.**

"**What is it?" Turnip answered with a question.**

"**I was asked to kill Snagglespear, but I don't know this place to well and you seem tough." The undead replied. "By the way my name is DarkMessaih."**

"**Alright I'll help, my name is Turnip." The tauren gleamed. "I think the camp is this way!" With that Turnip turned into his bear mode and ran off in the direction of where he thought the camp was with DarkMessaih following closely behind.**

**About 10 minutes later they arrived at Palemane camp. Snagglespear the gnoll was the leader of the Palemane tribe and as such Turnip had managed to find the right camp. The gnoll that the duo were to face were small, hyena like creatures that could uses druid spells and that were also quite annoying although this was Turnip's judgement.**

**As Turnip crept up to strike the many minions of the camp stealthily DarkMessaih went with her objective and charged at Snagglespear, swinging her great blade down with massive force. Snagglespear, being an incredibly skilled monster foresaw the attack and dodged it with ease. As for the people around him, they got hit by the shockwave sending them flying back, stunned. Turnip sighed, all strategy that had planned had went to waste with that error though he then smiled, for that was he liked things. In order to allow his undead ally the chance to defeat Snagglespear he charged at a group trying to strike her back and mauled their faces with his bear claws. Meanwhile the fight between the gnoll and undead ensued, Snagglespear had thrust his spear at DarkMessaih who deflected it with her shoulder pad and proceeded to swing her huge weapon with the greatest of ease. Meanwhile Turnip was fighting off the mass of foes trying to stop the warrior. Those who got past didn't get to do much as they were slashed into pieces by DarkMessaih who was simply frustrated at being unable to hit Snagglespear or he would miss and stab his minions in the head.**

**Turnip was smashing, slashing and crushing the horde of Palemane's but they were slowly wearing him down. He turned back to normal and with a menacing grin filled with pleasure, threw a ton of TNT at the poor, helpless creatures that got blown to smithereens. He then went on to use a series of landmines and explosives to blast the number of enemies down. He then threw a flock of sheep at the Palemanes, who looked baffled at this strange choice of weapon. The sheep swarmed all the enemies and then blew up in a spectacular array of fiery colours.**

**DarkMessaih and Snagglespear were still hacking and stabbing one another or at least trying too but not a single attack was landing on the foe. The undead warrior used a spinning slash that skinned gnoll's foot. The hyena like monster yelped but swung his spear down. Turnip, seeing the damage the attack could do, used entangling roots to block the attack annoying Snagglespear. With the great many of camping foes defeated Turnip was free to aid DarkMessaih and both were prepared to take Snagglespear down. Turnip used entangling roots to stop Snagglespear on the spot and turned into his bear form once again. DarkMessaih and Turnip both charged at the Palemane tribe leader and smashed into him. The attack knocked Snagglespear and the roots off the ground and flying into the air. The undead warrior that was DarkMessaih then leaped at Snagglespear and swung her sword onto him and pierced into the ground, cleaving the opponent in half. The Palemane tribe laid either unconscious or dead and the battle was won.**

"**Well that was fun," Turnip panted as he turned back to normal. "We make a great team, let's make a group."**

"**Fine, but only until I get back to the Undercity." DM replied as a sheep jumped into the hole and blew up.**

"**Alright then, it's settled, were a team now. What should are name be?" Turnip asked excitedly.**

"**I said I'm only joining to get to home easier..."DarkMessaih answered but got stopped halfway by Turnip.**

"**How about PowerBull? It's good because we're both power houses and I'm a bull." Turnip gleamed at his amazing intellect. DarkMessaih just sighed and nodded. Heading off to the Barrens with Turnip following.**

**When they got to the road DarkMessaih got onto an undead horse, so she could move faster.**

"**Don't you have a mount?" The warrior asked the druid, who looked like he was trying to remember something.**

"**I'll meet you at the Crossroad's if you decide to come." The warrior said after a while and rode off into the distance.**

"**I wonder if he's coming," She thought aloud, a bit confused "Oh well, I didn't want his help anyway" **

"**Hey, taking your time aren't you!" Someone shouted part way through her speech. DarkMessaih a bit scared fell off her horse and hit the floor. A sabre tooth then walked up to her as she got up, a bit dazed. "I thought you would be at the Crossroads by now."**

"**Turnip? How did you catch up so easily?" DarkMessaih asked.**

"**I transformed and ran here. I wasn't even going that fast either..." Turnip replied whilst boasting a bit.**

"**You can go faster than that?" She questioned, a bit shocked "That was the fastest horse they were selling though."**

"**It doesn't matter; it'll be dark if we don't hurry." Turnip said. DarkMessaih nodded and got on her horse. The two ran off towards the Crossroads.**

**When they got there the sun was setting so Turnip went to book a place to stay in whilst DarkMessaih wondered off, seeking a an open space to train.**

**

* * *

**

**I was waiting in the shadows with my Tiger sat next to me. I was waiting to see if the witch doctor was right. I was waiting for two people to appear. One should be large; the other isn't short like a dwarf, but not tall like me. Someone came into view, and it was an undead, probably a warrior looking at the equipment she was wearing. She started to practice when suddenly.**

"**There you are, their out of rooms so we'll need to camp out here." A tauren shouted. Maybe these where the two. I looked at the orb and the shadows revealed them. **

"**So they were the two, let's test them out then, Tigerz." I whispered to Tigerz as he got ready to pounce. I readied my bow and aimed for the Tauren's stomach. I don't want to kill them after all.**

**

* * *

**

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, if anyone is actually reading this...

PICKLED CHEESE!


End file.
